The New Year is for Lovers
by evilyangelic2
Summary: She comes bearing scotch.


"So, if I'm hearing you correctly Ronald, you`re telling me that you are leaving on a _weeklong business trip?_", Hermione tried her best to keep calm as she stared down her boyfriend. She was so tired. Why did he always have to bring these things up when they were in bed?

" It's not like I haven't before Hermione...I don't see what you're so angry about", leave it to Ron to be completely oblivious when it came to his relationship with Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath, still trying to keep her cool, "Has it completely escaped your mind that you will be leaving on New Year's eve? Which is not only a holiday but _our 3 year anniversary_?".

By the look on Ron's face, he had evidently forgotten. Ron was very sweet but not exactly what one would call the perfect boyfriend.

" Look Hermione, I'm really sorry", he said as he took her in his arms, "I swear to Merlin I will make it up to you".

Hermione looked into his eyes. She scanned his face, his pleading expression. It was too cute to resist. Once again, she decided to let his shortcomings slide.

"You better believe you will", she said with a faint smile ,trying her best to sound okay with it all.

The truth was that she was furious. No, more heartbroken than furious she had to admit. Ron seemed to always come up with a new , and of course unintentional, way of letting her down. Sometimes she wondered why she put up with him. It was a relationship she couldn't seem to escape. Ever since Harry had put an end to the war it was as if everyone had expected her and Ron to get together and live happily ever after. With Mrs. Weasley around, she never seemed to have much say in the matter.

_'People thought the same about Harry and Ginny, look how that turned out..", _she thought with a sigh.

Harry had called her a few days ago sounding as if he was practically in tears, which was rather unusual for him. He explained to Hermione how he had prepared a wildly romantic night for him and Ginny, he had planned on proposing. Harry had been stunned when instead of the ecstatic "yes" he had been hoping to hear from Ginny was replaced by large sobs. She then went on to explain how she could never marry him, that she was an awful person. Apparently she had been secretly running around with Seamus Finnegan for the better part of a year.

Naturally, everyone was stunned. Hermione? Not so much. As much as she loved Ginny, the two practically being like sisters, she _had_ been known to call Ginny a harlot behind her back. Strictly when she deserved it of course. Speaking behind one's back was never Hermione's style. Ginny wasn't the type of girl to be tied down for long, and stay faithful as well.

She looked over at Ron who was snoring so loud she was sure Albus Dumbledore could hear him in his grave.

_'My Prince Charming',_she thought rather sarcastically.

Deciding that it was time to call it a night, she closed her bedside lamp and proceeded to drift off into a less than perfect sleep.

--------------------

_'9:30 and you're practically smashed, oh Hermione, you pathetic little thing', _She thought as she looked over at her clock.

After driving Ron to the airport early in the afternoon she had gone home to watch mediocre romance movies, as she was accustomed to doing when she was sad and alone. Unfortunately for her she had picked "_When Harry met Sally" _completely omitting the overly romantic scene at the New Year's party. This not only made Hermione painfully aware that she was alone for the holiday but also that she was stuck at home with nowhere to go. This of course led her over to the wine cabinet. Since then she was on her fourth glass of grossly expensive merlot.

_'Oh god I must be the most pathetic person on the planet right now...',_ she thought when something popped into her mind,_' Wait a second! Harry must be alone as well'._

She rushed into her bedroom to change out of her sweatpants and overgrown t-shirt and threw on a pair of jeans and a crisp green shirt, then proceeded to run out of the door stopping only to raid the liquor cabinet.

'_Too tipsy to drive, might as well put my magic to use', _and with a loud "pop" she was gone.

-----

Seconds later she was in front of Harry's stunning home in Godric's Hollow. She rang his doorbell and waited what seemed to have been an eternity. The door finally opened revealing a depressed, although ever so handsome, Harry.

"Happy New Year Harry", Hermione wished him as he just stood there.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with Ron or something?", he said looking a tad confused.

"I'll explain inside, plus, I come bearing scotch", she said pulling a bottle full of gold liquid out of her purse.

Harry grinned, "Please, do come in Mione". He proceeded to usher her into his home.

Once inside she noticed that all of Ginny's possessions were already moved out. Harry and her sat on a couch in front of the fireplace. They opened the bottle of scotch and started taking turns sipping out of the bottle.

"Well look at us being so festive, 20 galleons says we don't remember any of this night", Harry said while slurring his words a bit.

"Screw betting Potter, I know I won't remember this night, and frankly I don't want to", she stated has she pulled out the right amount of wizard money and set it on his coffee table.

"Ouch. Ron really hurt you this time yeah?", he said feeling quite sorry for his best friend.

" Yes he really did. And this wretched holiday makes it worse , so much worse", she said in what was quite a bitter tone.

"And why is that Mione?", Harry interrogated.

"Because you see, Harry, New Year's is for lovers", she stated quite confidently. Seeing Harry's confused expression, she continued. "Oh come on, you know its true, look how miserable we are. And it's all because we're alone on this stupid, romantic holiday".

Just as Harry was about to argue his clock struck midnight.

Hermione sighed, "No one to kiss at midnight...my god Ron's a git".

Just then Harry leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Oh great Harry, a pity kiss", she laughed softly.

Then Harry did something neither of them expected. He kissed her again, this time a bit deeper and longer than before.

"Trust me, it isn't a pity kiss", he said looking into her golden brown eyes.

"You know, I'm willing to believe you if it means you'll kiss me again", she said with a smirk.

Harry laughed and proceeded to kiss her again. This time things got a bit bolder as hands wandered places where friend's hands shouldn't. Especially friends with boyfriends.

Hermione stopped although it was more due to the fact that she was out of breath than because she was overcome with guilt. "Harry, this is mad, we can't do this. What about Ron?".

"Do you love him Hermione?", Harry asked looking as serious as could be given his less than sober state.

Hermione tried thinking about it, but the truth was she didn't have to think long and hard. She knew the answer, she had always known it.

"No, Harry, I don't"

"That's quite good news for me, since I think I love you Mione. I just never had the courage to face it before", he said looking quite pink.

"Thank god for the scotch then right?", she laughed softly, "I think I may love you as well, probably always have Potter".

"That's all I need to know", he said as he lay her down and started unbuttoning her shirt, "By the way, you can take your 20 galleons back, there's no way in hell I'm letting either of us forget this night".

Hermione laughed, then , staring at him lustfully, said, "You see Harry, New Year's _is_ for lovers".


End file.
